Perfect Conditions
by FelixFelicis11
Summary: Before I knew it, I found myself swooning." :


**Before You Read: This is a story set in the trio's seventh year. No war, just sort of a random one shot. Enjoy :)**

I made up my mind a while ago that this wasn't what I wanted. But yet, there I was, still holding his bloody hand. It was right before a quidditch game, too. That meant his hands were sweaty and he was talking way too fast.

"I did fairly well last time, so I don't really need to be worried. Did you see me make that final save last match?" Ron asked, turning to me with excitement.

"Mhm. Really good," I replied, running my hands through my hair. All I really wanted was to go back to the dormitories and read, maybe finish that potions essay. Going to watch quidditch was the last thing I wanted to do on a Saturday afternoon. He pushed open the doors and sticky, humid air engulfed me. I nearly choked. I felt sweat forming in the most uncomfortable places.

"Perfect conditions!" Ron beamed. "You okay, Hermione?" He put his sweaty right hand on my cheek. I dodged it quickly. "What's your deal?"

"It's hot."

"No, you haven't talked to me the whole way down to the pitch. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just..." Harry walked by, ruffling his hair. He gave me a small smile before walking ahead. I surveyed his back and arm muscles as he carried his broom.

"Hermione?"

"I'm just not in a good mood, okay?" I said a little too sharply. Ron looked taken aback. "Look, I'm sorry." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck, alright?"

"Thanks." He pressed himself to me one more time. His lips, well, they didn't feel as good as they used to feel. I remember when I first kissed him. It was great. Everything felt perfect. I thought I knew what I was getting into. I was wrong.

It was amazing the first couple months. Sure, there were times when I wished he wasn't so insensitive, or that he might get a little more toned. But for the most part things were good. After six months, I couldn't take it anymore. I found myself feeling trapped, and I found my eyes wandering to someone who I would have never expected.

"Bye, babe!" Ron ran into the lockers. I winced, I hated it when he called me that. I wasn't his "babe." Not anymore, at least. I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater, what a bad decision for today's weather.

I entered the stadium, it was alive with cheers and excitement. I took my place at the top of the stands, sat, and pulled out my potions book. I could get the research for Snape's essay done here, and then write it when I get back. I started to become immersed in the pages, so I was startled when I heard a voice behind me.

"Reading during quidditch, tut tut Hermione."

"Harry! Don't do that, you scared me!" I giggled, realizing that I was becoming very un-Hermione-ish. He laughed and sat next to me. "Why aren't you on the pitch?"

"Relax, I still have five minutes before the match begins," he said.

"Well, shouldn't you be talking to your team or something?"

"Wow, Hermione, I can really tell when I'm not wanted." He began to stand up. I yanked him back down.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I just don't want you to miss the match. You're the most important person on the team, after all."

"You think? I would have thought that the keeper is, wouldn't you?"

"No, the keeper doesn't earn points, right?"

"I just thought that you of all people would be rooting for the keeper."

"What makes you say...oh. Right, well I mean, you know..." I trailed off. We sat in awkward silence for a minute before-

"Listen-" Harry began, but he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Are you crazy, Harry?! The match is about to start!"

"Shit." He leapt up and scrambled down the stands and onto the pitch. I smiled to myself, getting the feeling I hadn't felt since the fifth year, at the Yule Ball.

Wait, no. What the hell, shut up, Hermione. Think about Ron, not Harry.

I searched for Ron and saw him, eloquently adjusting himself smack in the middle of the field. I rolled my eyes. What a catch. Merlin, it was hot outside. I unbuttoned my sweater and flapped it to fan myself.

The piercing whistle sounded and I jumped, getting more irritated by the second. Ron began circling the hoops. I stared at him for what must have been ten minutes, and he never did one exciting thing. He didn't even miss a save, which usually has happened by now.

Involuntarily, my eyes began to wander. They found Harry, whose part in the game was considerably more exciting. He was speeding through the pitch, darting around people. Before I knew it, I found myself "swooning". My mind went fuzzy, and the sounds of the game left me. All I could see was Harry, and I couldn't take my mind or eyes off of him. I suddenly drifted into a daydream of what today would have been like if I was with Harry.

_I saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. Not that awkward kind of stance, but the cool, relaxed one. I saw girls slow down as they walked by, but he paid no notice. I ran down behind him and put my hand over his eyes. I felt him smile, and her turned around. Before I could say a word he pulled me into a kiss. The kind where there were sparks and fireworks, and where time stood still._

_"Morning," he muttered into my lips. _

_"Hi," I grinned, pulling away slightly. "You excited for the match?"_

_"Yeah, it's a piece of cake though. We flattened Hufflepuff last year, it should be easy to do it again."_

_"You're so cocky!" I cried, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He smirked and kissed me again, before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. The air was warm and breezy._

_"Perfect conditions," he said._

_"Yeah, the winds not to bad so you'll stay steady on your broom-"_

_"Not for the match, Hermione." He put his arm around me. "For a walk afterwards, you up for it?" I grinned broadly._

_"Sure, if you want to," I giggled._

_"Okay then." He stopped, putting his hands on my waist. "I'll just go murder Hufflepuff, and then we'll take a walk. It should be about five minutes." He grinned, kissed me, began to walk away but then turned back. "I love you, Hermione."_

"I love you too, Harry."

"What?" Ron's voice jerked me out of my daydream.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I drifted off."

"I'll say, the match is over, Hermione. And why the hell did you just say 'love you too Harry'?" I paused.

"N-no I didn't," I said.

"Yes you did, Hermione. What were you dreaming about?"

"...you! I mean, who else would it be?"

"Just cut it out, Hermione."

"Ron-"

"No, look, just stop Hermione! I knew something was up for a month now. I don't understand what I did wrong, but if you love Harry and not me, then you're in the wrong relationship." He stalked away, but as he left, so did a weight from my shoulders. Nevertheless, I walked down the stands in a fluster. I needed water to cool down. I walked onto the pitch and busted into a locker room. After heading straight for the nearest sink I began splashing water onto my face. After a minute, I stood up, blinked, and looked around. Strange, I didn't think girl's locker rooms had urinals in them.

"Hermione?" Damn.

"Oh, hi Harry."

"Just out of curiosity, what are you doing in the guy's locker room?" He looked as if he was holding in a giant laughing fit.

"Oh, just, you know. Passing the time." He shook his head, before developing a look of concern.

"Why do you look all red? Where's Ron?"

"Um, Ron? Oh yeah, we just broke up," I said, attempting to sound casual.

"Really? Hermione, I'm sorry. Why?" I winced.

"It's a long story. Basically I said something I shouldn't have said."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. I was in a daydream and I accidentally said that I loved...someone else."

"Someone else?" he asked, but he had a knowing look on his face as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, someone else."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry pulled me to sit on one of the benches next to him.

"Well, this 'someone'. Is it true you love them?"

"I don't know if I love them, but I think I could...if I had the chance." He stared intently into my eyes, and in an instant, we both knew we knew. He put his arm on my waist and rested his forehead against mine. It was sweaty, but with him it wasn't gross.

"Are you sure you want to do this," I began. "I mean, Ron might kill you."

"It doesn't matter." Then he pushed his lips against mine. There were sparks and fireworks, and time stood still.

**After You Read: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to make me the happiest person in the world, then I think you should review :)**


End file.
